Into Your Oblivion
by starburstrocker
Summary: Another plotless, smut piece. -R/Hr- Rated M for a reason! It's Hermione and Ron's first time from Hermione's POV.


**Into Your Oblivion**

You look at him with unguarded eyes. The way he looks back makes your heart skip a few beats. The bright blue eyes sear your soul in ways that send shivers of sweet, sweet surrender down your spine. He licks his lips, and his eyes darken with not only unrestrained lust and desire, but love; love that finally came at long last, love that now guides you and him.

It's all in his eyes. The struggles from the past year of fighting the greatest evil that the wizarding world has ever faced, the grief from losing family and friends in the war, the strength he showed as he persevered through everything, and much, much more. But what was shining in his eyes most was the love he felt for you. The love that you and he had denied for so long; the love that sort of snuck up on the two of you, and overtaken you with such force that it makes you quiver to think of it; the love that is so pure and without boundaries. It's infinite.

His eyes glint playfully in their newly lusted light, and you let a small smile grace your lips. You reflect all the love you feel for this beautiful man in your brown eyes, and you hope he can read everything in your eyes, as you can read everything in his. You reach for him across the darkness. Everything else is unimportant at this very present moment. All you can sense is his loving and protective embrace only mere milliseconds away. You finally grasp his large hand in your smaller, more delicate one. He smiles a bright, bold smile at you. He contemplates your hand with a quixotic look on his face. His eyes drill into yours. His lips dance about a half smile, half smirk as he lifts your hand gently to his full lips. One small touch of his lush lips, and you are spinning. Your head fills with a murkiness created by your unconstrained lust for your red headed lover. He tugs on your hand and you fall willingly into his open arms. You land on his bare chest and snuggle against his inviting warmth. He wraps his arms securely around your thin shoulders and rests his chin on your head. You stay like this for what seems like an eternity of a sweet blissful oblivion.

You lift your head slowly to catch his eyes. Again, it's all there in his eyes. He smiles at you, and in that moment, you know he loves you as fiercely as you love him. You slowly guide your lips to his. He returns your kiss with such a delicate ferocity that you quickly lose yourself in the elated passion. He looks for access to your mouth, and of course; access granted. He explores your mouth his tongue, and you return the explorative touches. His hand smoothes down your back, crushing you even closer to his body. You feel his heat emanating through his old white t-shirt that is covering your body. As the kiss deepens, his hand becomes a little braver and travels under the ragged white t-shirt. His hand ventures, as if on its own accord, past your ribcage, past your full breasts, and right over your heart. He presses his large hand against your beating heart. This action causes your heart rate to increase dramatically. You gasp against his lips, and he smiles. He recaptures your lips and continues the kiss. The hand lingers on your heart. Your beating heart seems to encourage him, to fuel him. He lets his hand drift down over your right breast. He kneads gently at first, then more urgently.

He breaks the kiss, and you are both gasping for breath. In this momentary lapse, he grabs the ends of your shirt and rips is over your head. He licks his lips again, and softly kisses your lips. He moves down your neck, stopping to nibble here, place a sensuous kiss there, all the while winding you up in ways you never imagined. His lush lips meet your breasts. He kisses each one softly, then latches onto your left breast and sucks lightly. You gasp at the sensation of his cool breath and marvelous mouth against you. Your hands tangle through his fiery hair and hold him in place as he continues to drive you absolutely crazy. He kisses his way down your taut tummy, and he stops at your knickers. He gazes up to meet your eyes, as if asking for permission. You nod slowly, and you are rewarded with a brilliant Ron Weasley grin. He hooks his thumbs under the elastic band of your black knickers and slowly pulls them down over your hips and down you legs. He throws them without care across his small Burrow bedroom.

You gulp in anticipation. The moment seems to have stilled. He has his hand on your shaking knees, and you are completely naked, and about to be exposed to his hungry gaze for the first time. He gently opens your legs and you hear him groan at the sight of you.

"Beautiful," is all he can manage to croak out. He grins up at you from his position on the floor. You can see a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. He turns and kisses the inside of your thigh, dangerously close to your aching center. He gently tests your wetness with a long finger. You moan at this simple action as he strokes your folds in such a teasing manner. He brings his thumb up to circle your clit, and you cry out once again. He has his confirmation; he bends down and at the first touch of his tongue, you are moaning loudly. As he continues to explore you with his tongue and fingers, you moan incoherently. Your fingers lace through his hair, and your back arches. Your legs are resting on his shoulders and you are screaming his name. He turns his talented tongue and focus on your clit. Within seconds, you are reduced to moaning and screaming. He speeds up his touches, and in an earth shattering second, all around you is still. You hear your own breath hitch as you reach your pinnacle. Your body stills, and your heart beat quickens. You buck your hips suddenly against your lover's mouth. You scream loudly and gasp his name over and over as he continues to lick you into oblivion. You squeeze your eyes closed tightly and let the waves of pleasure wash over you again and again. For an indistinguishable amount of time, you are coming harder and harder. Finally, you fall into a limp state, and your breaths are coming out fast and hard. He has already made his way back up to you. He is propped on an elbow and his hand is cradling his head. A smile plays about his lip in a tantalizing, beckoning way that is inviting you to join his lips once more. His other hand is resting on your heaving stomach.

You look over at him and he is still smiling gently. You grab two handfuls of his beautiful red hair and crush his lips to yours. You can still taste remnants of yourself on your lover's mouth. You flip him over so that he is now on his back. You kiss him with as much passion as you can muster. Your hands are now framing his long face, and his hands are drawing lazy patterns on your back. You break the kiss to gasp for breath. You mate your forehead to his, and stare into his eyes.

"Wow," is the only word you whisper.

"I take it that you enjoyed that, then," he says with a delectable smirk. You laugh and tell him that is an understatement. You stare at him before you start kissing him once again. Right when he is getting deeper into the kiss, you break off, and start nibbling on his neck. You hear him gasp as your teeth graze the sensitive flesh of his throat. Your mouth continues on a downward journey. You lavish attention on his navel. Finally, you have reached your final destination. You snap the waistband on his Chudley Canons boxers. So cute, you think, so him. As the elastic makes a stinging contact with his skin, he swears.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"Language, love. Watch your language," you say in a teasing tone tinged with playfulness.

He groans as you slowly start to pull the boxers over his long legs. He is exposed for the first time, as you were. Your eyes are glued to him; he's bigger than what you had previously thought. Sure, those times of stolen pleasures during the war had allowed you to feel him, but you had never seen it until this very moment. You lick your lips, and slowly take his member into your small hand. The contact sends him into overdrive. He is already panting. You smile as you move your hand over his length, oh so tortuously slow. You kiss the tip and slowly take it into your mouth. His back arches as your tongue and lips tease him into a mindless state. You slowly take him deeper into your mouth. His hand interweaves into your brown, bushy hair. He is gasping and moaning as he gently guides your head up and down on his engorged member.

"Bloody fucking hell!" he gasps as your teeth graze his flesh.

This continues for a few moments, as he tenses, getting ready to succumb to the pleasure, you stop. Your mouth releases him. He cries out at the loss of your hot mouth.

"What are you doing, love?" he questions in a raspy voice. You smile and straddle his hips. You lean down to whisper in his ear.

"I couldn't very well let you explode in my mouth! I'd rather have you explode inside of me!" you say in a hushed tone.

"Bloody hell!" he gasps and involuntarily bucks his hips. You smile and he flips you over onto your back with a growl of frustration and pent up lust. He is hard and straining for release from your early teasing. He tosses your slender legs around his hips. You gasp as you feel him start to press into you. He inches his way inch by agonizing inch, stretching you in ways you have never dreamed possible. Your eyes glaze over, and they become unfocused then focused again. You feel something inside break then give way. You gasp at the intense pain. Your cry stills him. He stares into your eyes as tears begin to stream down your porcelain face. He wipes away the tears with his thumb.

"Oh love, I'm sorry, so, so sorry," he murmurs as he gently kisses your lips with such love.

"It's okay, really. Just give me a minute," you manage to croak out. You shift your hips lightly, trying to adjust to his large size. You finally can't take anymore waiting, so you start moving your hips more frantically.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to wait a few more minutes?" he asks.

"Damn! When did you become so chatty?" you say in a shaky voice.

"Language, lover," he says in a teasing voice. He kisses you, and you open your mouth and allow the kiss to deepen. He pulls out slowly, and then pushes into you again, slowly and deliberately. You break the kiss to moan and gasp. He repeats the motion, this time a bit quicker.

"Ohhhh, yes," you moan out loudly.

His face is contorted in indescribable pleasure as he speeds up his thrusts.

"Hermione, God!" he pants as he continues his increased rhythm. You buck your hips to meet his thrusts.

For seconds, minutes, or hours, you can't tell, you two are the only thing that exist. He is frantically pounding into you, and you are meeting him thrust for thrust. Your moans are getting louder, as are his. They are mingling in the thick air of his bedroom. You feel the tension in his body, and you know he is almost there. You can feel the already familiar feeling of an orgasm taking over your body. You tighten around him, and you are falling into the abyss once again. This time, it is more sudden, violent, and powerful. Your back arches to an almost impossible angle, and you clench around him. He thrusts twice more and spills his seed into you.

"RON!" you scream as you come hard and fast.

"Hermione!" you hear him moan loudly as he too achieves his own orgasm.

You lay there, with his weight crushing you in a delicious way. He gets his senses about him and rolls off you, but he pulls you onto him.

You both are panting for lost breath, and you are covered in a thin layer of sweat. You kiss his shoulder and nestle your head in the crook of his neck. His long hair teases your nose. You smile against his skin, and he kisses the top of your head.

"That was just…wow," was all he could say.

You nod in agreement, but can't find the words to describe you current euphoria. You stoke his skin lovingly and hear him gently whisper "I love you."

You lift your tired head and gaze into his eyes, the eyes that show everything to you. You see the love there, and you smile. "I love you too," you say simply. He smiles and strokes your cheek. You reach up and kiss his lips with a small sigh. You are too tired for anything else. You nestle back up onto your lover's body and start the decent into sleep.

You know when you wake up, everything will be different. You know that you will be a changed person, a person in love and finally alive. You will face a life knowing that the man you love will be beside you every step of the way. You know when you wake up, he will be there, as he always was. You know that finally, your life can begin. Begin with the one you love, the one who was made just for you. You smile, and slowly succumb to sleep.

**-A/N-**

Just another R/Hr smuttness, fluffiness fic. My brain is fizzling out from my other fics, so i decided to take a quick break and write this. Sorry that there is no plot, but my brain is still en route in the other fics, so this is just smut. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks to all those who will review. And to those who don't, I hope you've enjoyed this little fic! Thanks!


End file.
